


Late Night Runs (a pregnancy drabble)

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, PlayChoices, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort Food, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Food, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Cravings, Romantic Fluff, Tacos, food cravings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Another night. Another craving. Thomas is a good sport though.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Late Night Runs (a pregnancy drabble)

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Keys jingled above his face like an alarm clock begging for attention. Except, this was Alex, not an alarm clock and sunrise was still hours away. 

A quiet grumble escaped his lips as he rubbed his tired eyes. He squinted beside him, gazing at the time on his actual alarm clock showing 12:36 AM. He shifted up against the headboard, letting his eyes adjust to the dimly lit room.

Alex knelt eagerly beside him on the bed, eyes wide, chewing on the corner of her lip, the car keys still rattling in her hand.

“What is it this time?”

“Taco Truck tacos.” 

His eyes closed again, his head falling in his palm. He laughed to himself, “I never should have left the keys beside the bed.”

“Why? I think it’s a great plan.” Alex pulled the covers off of him, letting the cool night air wash over his toned chest. She paused to enjoy the view only for a moment, but that wasn’t what she was craving right now. She reached over him grabbing his wallet from the end table, where his keys had previously been. “With the essentials right here, we’re so much closer to leaving.”

He captured her face, cradling it tenderly between his hands. His dark brown eyes settled on her face, tracing over her every feature.

“What?”

A subtle smile tugged at his lips. “Nothing. I just wanted to look at you.”

She felt a rush of warmth flood to her cheeks at his words, leaving a red hue in its wake. His name slipped from her lips in a quiet exhale. “Thomas.”

He pulled her closer, kissing her forehead before tossing his feet over the side of the bed and getting up. He quickly threw on the pants and sweater he had waiting. With the first few cravings, he had attempted to get fully dressed in a manner fitting of his typically high standards. However, with the cravings and late-night runs for food increasing, his need for artful fashion had steeply declined. 

Alex on the other hand was more than happy to leave the house in her pajamas and slippers. Her fingers caressed her swollen stomach while she waited as patiently as she could manage. “Ready?”

Thomas nodded, extending his hand for her. “Let’s go get you those tacos.”

“What would I do without you?” Alex mused, accepting his hand. Her lips tingled as she brushed a feathery kiss across the stubble on his jaw. The soft moment ended as swiftly as it came, with Alex pulling Thomas forward, practically dragging him to his car.


End file.
